Just a Couple of Fools
by Animelover2514
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Lucy is expecting to spend it alone until a certain friend shows up. They both find themselves acting like a couple of fools


**Author's note: I hoped to have all of my one-shots up earlier but my computer crashed and I had to re-write this one. I wrote one other one shot, this one for Hetalia. I know I said I would be writing three but I was out all day. I'm sorry I couldn't write another Fairy Tail fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The howling of the wind filled the small room as a fire burned within, warming the space to a comfortable temperature. The kettle whistled as the water came to a boil within. A mug stood empty and waiting on the counter. A light shuffle of footsteps can be heard as a young blonde girl rushed to pour her tea. Finally settling by the window, the blonde held her mug tightly and watched the snow fall. This was the first year that Lucy was spending Christmas and New Year's on her own since she left her father's mansion all those years ago. It wasn't anything traumatic this time, just a last minute decision to go on a solo mission before the holidays, ultimately leading to getting snowed in twenty miles away from home on Christmas eve. Lucy had never had good company for the holidays before joining fairy tail, but this year seamed unbearably lonely. Just then a sharp knocking sound invaded her thinking space. Upon its second intrusion, Lucy realized someone was at the door and set down her tea before going to answer it.<p>

An astonishing sight greeted her. Standing in the entrance to her humble room was her favorite ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. Lucy's eyes locked with his before he asked, "So are you going to let me in?"

Lucy nodded and stepped aside. It was only once Gray took a seat that Lucy overcame her surprise at his late night visit. "What are you doing here, the trains aren't running. Did anyone come?"

"A little snow couldn't stop an ice mage, and no, no one was able to get more than a mile through this blizzard. As for why, I thought you might be getting kinda lonely right about now," Gray answered with a childish grin.

His smile spread to Lucy and soon her lonely shut-in turned into two fools grinning at each other. Finally, Lucy spoke, "Want anything to eat?" to which Gray replied with an enthusiastic nod.

Having not planned to stay here for so long, Lucy did not have much to serve, but Gray didn't mind. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, Lucy said in complete sincerity, "Thank you." No other words were needed for Gray to understand what she meant and his only reply was a nod and a smile. In the warmth of the fire, it didn't take long for Lucy and Gray to fall asleep, propped up against each other on the couch, Lucy's tea long forgotten.

When morning came, the sky was just as dark as the night before. The storm raged on and Gray was the first to awaken. Looking over at the blonde peacefully resting on his shoulder, Gray smiled. With a gentile hand, Gray nudged her awake. "Merry Christmas," He told her. Sure enough, it was Christmas morning and Lucy was startled to realize that Gray's appearance wasn't a dream conjured by her lonely mind, but a wonderful reality. A smile spread across Lucy's face as she wrapped her arms around Gray. "Thank you so much for coming to spend Christmas with me."

"You thanked me last night," Gray informed her.

"Then this morning I am twice as thankful."

In one graceful movement, Lucy removed her arms from Gray and rose to her feet. Spinning on her heal, Lucy reached to help Gray up. Never missing an opportunity, Gray pulled hard enough and quick enough to pull Lucy down, but so much so that she would get hurt. Using the same force, Gray pulled himself to his feet and let go of Lucy's hand. Laughing in surprise, Lucy took in the playful mood with ease and sprang to her feet only to jump on Gray's back, resulting in a bumpy and all-too precarious ride for the unsuspecting blonde. Gray leaped up onto the chair, bounded over to the couch, and hopped back down to the floor. More than once, Lucy felt as though she may fall, but Gray wouldn't allow such a thing. The teens' laughter drowned out the vicious cries of the wind. Finally too exhausted to go on, Gray plopped Lucy down on the couch and spun to crouch in front of her. Curiosity spread across the blonde's features at the action as Gray reached in his pocket. A small box, wrapped somewhat sloppily, was presented to the girl and she accepted the gift with grace.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Just coming all the way out here was more than enough."

With a roll of his eyes, Gray replied, "Just open the box." And she did. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, on it was a single key, a heart, and a star.

"It's beautiful," Lucy gasped.

Lifting it out of the box Gray told her to hold out her wrist and clasped it on.

"Well Gray Fullbuster, I will say it again: Thank you."

Gray and Lucy stood and Lucy wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered one last time before standing on her toes to place a soft kiss on cheek. Setting her feet back fully on the ground, Lucy laid her head against the other's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, both of them grinning like fools, neither noticing the faint pink tint spreading across the other's cheeks.


End file.
